Estrategias de Defensa
Defensive Network Layouts Hay varios diseños comúnmente utilizados por los jugadores. La siguiente lista proporciona un resumen de estos diseños y proporciona consejos y trucos: * Chunk: Todos los nodos están entrelazados en un gran trozo, con todos los nodos conectados a todos los posibles nodos. ** Pros *** El antivirus del Sentry se extiende rápidamente sobre todos los nodos de la red. *** Puede ser confuso para los atacantes, ya que será difícil encontrar la mejor manera de atraversalo.. ** Cons *** Es difícil ubicar los nodos de conexiones a la red con prudencia. *** Es débil contra los ataques de sigilo. Por lo general, hay una manera de usar Portal en el centro de la red y comenzar el ataque desde allí. *** Débil contra ataques pesados con shurikens. * Centipede/Snake: Oblong shaped network with all netConnections on one end and the Core on the other end. Nodes in the middle are surrounded by Defensive Nodes in order to to slow down progress of attacker. ** Pros *** Good against Brute Force attacks, especially when using Code Gates, as it will take quite a long time to take them down. *** The attacker will tend to spend more programs on nodes between the netConnection and the Core. ** Cons *** Vulnerable against Kraken-based attacks as nodes between netConnections and the Core will be attacked. In this network an attacker can fully exploit the Kraken's potential. * Tree: Network with several branches. Each branch can expand even further to smaller branches. One branch contains all the netConnections. The Core and other Business nodes are distributed amongst the different branches. ** Pros *** It is harder to compromise the whole network - attackers must spend more programs to reach nodes on all the branches. ** Cons *** It is weak against looting attacks, since the attacker can focus the attack on a single branch and thus can loot part of resources or the Core without compromising all the network. * Resource Oriented: '''These layouts are preferably used to protect resources against Kraken attacks, as for players reaching level 20 face the transition from Centipede to Anti-Kraken base. In such layouts, it is made sure that resources don't come in the way of the Kraken's path by branching them out in mid-way. Such layouts have two types, Protected Core or Unprotected Core. A chunk of defenses between Core and netConnection is the Protected Core layout. In the unprotected core layout, the defense chunk is focused to protect the resources only. The positioning of defenses may vary from layouts to layouts. ** Pros. *** The attackers have to use non-Kraken strategy for looting resources, so overall, this layout is protected from Kraken strategies (especially for Unprotected Core) ** Cons *** The Core is at risk of being attacked by attackers not caring for resources. *** Kraken attack can still be made in case of Protected Core layout and then take down the branch of resources. ** Key features of such layout: *** The defense chunk has a scanner or a code gate at the start (in case of Protected Core). *** A Code Gate as well as a Scanner gives 3 program slots to the attacker, however, Scanner is more preferable over Code gate, as Scanner has 4 node connections, while Code Gate has 3. So, a scanner backed with 3 turrets make it quite difficult for the attacker to pass. *** However, one Turret is taken down by the Kraken (in Protected Core) *** This Scanner and turret combo in Unprotected Core layout gives extra benefit to protected resources, as the attacker has to deal with all the 3 turrets. * '''Hybrid: Of course, you can use a hybrid of these layouts (for example a centipede with a defensive chunk, which greatly increases the effectiveness of sentries, but reduces the length of the overall centepede), to varying success. ** Pros *** Can minimize the weaknesses of specific layouts. ** Con *** Benefits of having a specific network type are reduced. Node Placement When building a network, you can bolster effectiveness by knowing the attack priorities that are followed when your network is attacked by understanding the categories that nodes come under. If connected nodes fall under the same category, the order in which nodes are connected takes precedence, with nodes that are connected first having priority over nodes which are connected last. Effective placement of nodes will further enhance the strength of the network. Here are some points to consider: * netConnection ** Strong when connected with low value Hacking Nodes. ** Weak when connected to Security Nodes. netConnections can not be recaptured. * Core - The placement for the Core depends on two play styles: securing reputation or securing resources ** Securing Reputation - Place the Core at the farthest end of the network. ** Securing Resources - Place the Core near the start of the network near the netConnections. More edits to come soon! (info vs Brute Force by using choke points, info vs Stealth by using Scanners and Code Gate.) Tips *Experiment with various network layouts. Check this thread on Hackers forum to see some layouts "in action". *Redesign your network from time to time. What works well against low level attackers will usually not work at level 35 or 55. *Replay successful hacks to your network in the Network Logs to see how your defenses were compromised to find your weak points.